


Koroks and Trials

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [22]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I bully Twilight cause its fun, Minor Angst, Time takes a nap cause he deserves it, Twilight POV, Twilight is trying his best, Wild POV, Wild is trying his best, so many tests of patience for everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: After breaking his promise to Sky, Wild seeks forgiveness by deciding to go through a trial he has been avoiding for too long. Despite his insistence to go alone, Sky decides to go through the trials as well with Wild.As the two go through the trials, Twilight is forced to find different ways to cope with their impatience and worry in the Korok Forest as Time reflects on the passage of time.
Relationships: Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 28
Kudos: 113





	1. An Apology Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for longer than I care to admit and has been putting it off for so long. But when I got around to writing it, I had surprisingly a lot of fun. Also, we do need more platonic rarepairs ~~pls ignore the fact I included the typical Time and Twilight father-son bonding despite saying that hahah~~
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :D

In Wild’s defense, he wasn’t thinking. Not that Twilight would be surprised about that. 

He just happened to see a sword lying on the ground and grabbed it. Only when it shattered into thousands of lights did he realize that he had been wielding the Master Sword. That and when he turned around to face the very angry Sky. He had sworn he would respect the blade and he broke that promise. 

The others had kept the heads low when Sky yelled a Wild (again) for destroying the blade and explained to him (again) why he should be more careful. Wild personally would rather sit through Time’s glaring than deal with the very upset Sky. Twilight didn’t believe him on that matter. 

_ There is no way I am wielding it again _ , Wild thought to himself as he chopped the vegetables. Well, how could he? He only managed to hold it for a while because Time had managed to convince Sky to forgive Wild. He highly doubted Time could pull that miracle again. 

“Is dinner ready yet?” 

Wild looked up to find none other than Time looking down at Wild. 

“Few more minutes,” Wild answered, dumping all the minced carrots. “You’re going to have to be patient, Old Man.” 

“Vegetable risotto for today, I see,” Time said. 

Wild shifted in his seat. “Sky seemed to like it the last time I made it.” 

“So, you think he will forgive you with one meal?” 

“ _ No _ ,” Wild said, though that was exactly what he was hoping for. “I wasn’t even thinking of that.” 

“Really?” 

“What does it matter to you?” Wild argued. “I mean, who cares if Sky is mad at me forever?” 

Time continued to look down at him with a bemused frown. 

“Alright, maybe I do. But what are you trying to get at here, Old Man?” 

“I just think a tension hanging around the group can be very disrupting,” Time shrugged. “I would like to see it resolved as quickly as possible.” 

“Sir, yes Sir,” Wild sarcastically saluted. “I will get right to that.” 

He heard a long sigh as Time dropped down beside him. Wild blinked in surprise as Time adjusted his position to a more comfortable one, showing that he had no plans to leave any time soon. “So, what do you have planned?” 

“Wait, you want to help me?” 

“I did just say I would like to see the tension being resolved as quickly as possible.” 

“I heard, but I thought that…” Wild stopped. “Never mind.” 

“That I was mad at you too?” Time guessed. 

Wild bit his lips to keep quiet. 

“I don’t care for that blade,” Time said. “But since it seems like a great load of a deal for our friend, over there.” 

Wild risked a glance to where Sky sat away from the camp. He was practically cradling the newly formed Master Sword with a distant look on his face. Wild felt a stab of guilt before looking away. 

“So, what do you have planned?” Time asked again. 

“Well, I was going to cook his favorite meal tonight.”

Time arched his eyebrow. “And?” 

“That’s as far as I got.” 

The signature disappointed look came to Time at Wild’s admittance. “Well, why don’t we consider more long term gifts then?”

Wild sat up straighter. “That could work.” Sky had gifted him a beautifully carved wooden spoon that Wild still hadn’t broken from some miracle. “A new carving kit might do.”

Time blinked. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” he said slowly. 

“Why do you sound so surprised?” 

“Well, I honestly thought I would have to help you much longer.” 

Wild bristled indignantly. “Thank you for your help and faith in me.” 

Time huffed in amusement at Wild’s sarcasm. “Can you really blame me for my surprise?” 

“Dinner is ready!” 

* * *

It turns out the carving kit was a terrible idea. Sky had only blinked at the gift before accepting it with a hollow “thank you.”

“Do you like it?” Wild asked despite the lack of positive reaction. “The shopkeeper said it’s the best one they got.” 

Sky merely glanced at the kit. “The knife I use is just fine. And I usually don’t carry around spares because I hardly ever break anything.” Wild couldn’t figure out that was a targeted jab towards him. “But, thank you anyway.” 

Wild watched Sky go to his secluded corner of the camp without any more words. 

“So, the carving kit didn’t work?” Twilight asked one night during the patrol. “Damn, we were so sure it would do the trick.” 

Wild whirled around to his mentor. “How do you know about that?” 

“The Old Man told me,” Twilight said nonchalantly. “He also told everyone so we would help you and Sky reconcile.” 

Wild cursed at the Old Man under his breath. For someone that looks so stoic, he was surprisingly partial to gossiping. 

“Have you tried apologizing?” Twilight suggested. “I hear it could do wonders.” 

“ _ Apologizing _ ! If only I thought of that!” 

His mentor paused. “Sorry.” 

“I had apologized to him  _ so many times _ after he finished yelling at me. But that only bolstered him to keep yelling at me.” Wild sighed. “My words probably aren’t worth much anymore to him.” 

There was silence until Twilight said, “Is it because you broke your promise to —” 

“Yes, Twilight. It’s because I broke my promise to ‘respect the blade’ only to shatter it into pieces again.” Wild snapped sarcastically and stopped at the hurt look on Twilight’s face. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“It’s fine,” Twilight said. “The Old Man was right about tensions in a group.”

“I do feel bad about what I did,” Wild said. “I just don’t know how to apologize.” 

“Hey, you will figure it out.” Twilight reached over and rustled Wild’s hair. “And if it makes you feel better, Sky has also been a little snappish lately.” 

Wild winced and ducked away from his mentor. “It doesn’t.” 

“Well, what if I tell you we are all willing to help you out? We already got some ideas listed out.” 

“Is it helpful?” Wild asked, unable to keep the doubt out of his voice. 

“Not really,” Twilight admitted. “I think the Captain’s is the worst one.” 

“What was it?” 

“Rescue his Zelda from a horde of monsters, therefore, winning over Sky’s favor.” 

Wild, despite himself, laughed. “Oh, that is terrible.” 

“Right?” 

“What was yours?” 

“Bake him a cake in the shape of Master Sword.” 

“ _ What _ ?”

“What do you mean ‘what?’” Twilight sniffed, a little indignant. “I think it’s a good idea since the blade means a great deal to Sky.” 

“Wait,” Wild stopped, feeling an idea form in his head. “You’re right.” 

“I know. A cake would cheer anyone up.”

“No, not the cake.” Wild rolled his eyes. “The Master Sword meaning a great deal to Sky.”

Twilight blinked in confusion. “Yes, Wild. We all know that.” 

“I just need to fix the Master Sword and make it stronger than ever before,” Wild exclaimed. “That would have Sky forgive me.” 

Twilight frowned in doubt. “I didn’t know you were a blacksmith.”

“No, I am not,” Wild said before pausing. “I think.” 

There was an awkward moment of silence before Wild shrugged it off. “But, I know some monks that could help me.” 

“Monks?” 

“Don’t tell, Sky,” Wild ignored his question and headed back to camp. “I want this to be a surprise.” 

“Wait,” Twilight stopped him. “How do you plan to fix the sword without him noticing it’s missing? Never mind the fact we are not in your era right now.” 

Wild paused. He was so caught up on his idea he had forgotten where — or when — he was. “You are right. Again.” Wild raised his hand up to think. “I do need to get the Master Sword away from Sky long enough for the surprise.” 

“I am  _ not _ helping you steal the Master Sword from Sky.” 

“You don’t have to,” Wild waved his hand dismissively. “I will figure something out.” 

Now with a clear goal, everything seemed to grow less dreadful for Wild. He still made attempts to reconcile with Sky. He still cooked the meals that Sky seemed to enjoy and volunteered for his shifts when he could. But the Skyloftian still kept his distance from Wild. 

The rest of the heroes had approached Wild with their own ideas to help Wild reconcile with Sky. Maybe they sensed that Wild was about to do something extra reckless for Sky’s forgiveness or they were just growing weary from the tension or both. But Wild had rejected their ideas. He  _ knows _ his plan will work. 

He counted down the days until they arrived in his era. But fortunately for him, it only took about a week before the Heroes were dumped in front of Wild’s home Hateno. He had hoped to be dropped in a location closer to Korok Forest but at least his Sheikah Slate can teleport him now. 

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Twilight had approached him in private. “Do we distract him with the Rito? Or are we going to have to go to the extreme?” 

Wild blinked at Twilight’s question. “What?” 

“I don’t want to hurt Sky either, but if we want that sword then —” 

“I thought you didn’t want to help me in taking the sword,” Wild interrupted his mentor. 

“I still don’t want to,” Twilight nodded. “But I don’t want you doing anything reckless alone.” 

Wild was flattered at his mentor’s dedication, but a small laugh still escaped him. “I decided not to steal the sword. I am just going to ask for it.” 

Twilight visibly deflated in relief. “Oh, thank Ordona. I  _ really  _ didn’t want to hurt Sky.” 

Wild briefly wondered just what his mentor was thinking before shoving the thought aside. “There are no ways to separate Sky from the Master Sword. So I decided to convince Sky to let me borrow the sword as I go to fix it.” 

“And you won’t take too long right?” 

“Well,” Wild hesitated. “I am not really sure, to be honest.” 

Twilight frowned. “So you just plan to disappear with the Master Sword for an unknown length of time?” 

“Just stay in the town,” Wild said. “You can rest in my home. Zelda is in Kakariko so don’t worry about intruding. And don’t go too far from the town because there is a camp of—” 

“That is not what I am worried about,” Twilight interrupted him. “Are you sure  _ you _ will be alright?” 

“Yeah,” Wild said and hesitated again. “Well, Korok Forest isn’t  _ that _ dangerous. And granted I don’t know what the Trial is about.” 

“A Trial?” Twilight repeated incredulously. “You didn’t say anything about a Trial.” 

“It’s fine,” Wild shrugged. “I faced everything those monks had to throw in my face. I know all their moves and tests now.”

“Still,” Twilight frowned. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go off on your own.” 

Wild sighed. “The moment I pass the Trial I will come back, alright?” 

“Come back? Are you going somewhere?” Wild and Twilight both jumped at Sky’s voice. Wild turned to find the Skyloftian frowning at them both. “What is going on?” 

Wild shot his mentor a look, only to receive a helpless shrug in response. He sighed in defeat before answering. “I am going away. And I need the Master Sword.” 

Sky’s eyes widened at Wild’s words. “What? For what?” 

“Look, I’ll explain when I come back,” Wild said. “But I really need the Master Sword.” 

“For your Trial?” Sky asked. 

“Yes, but I won’t be gone for long and I promise I would do my best to keep the Master Sword safe. For real this time.” 

Sky looked at Wild incredulously. “Why can’t we come with you?” 

Wild bit his lips. “I can’t teleport everyone with my Sheikah Slate. And again, I  _ promise _ I will take good care of the Master Sword.” 

“But you can teleport two people can’t you?” Sky said. “I am coming with you.” 

“Technically, he can take four people,” Twilight put in. “Including himself.” 

_ Shut up,  _ Wild internally screamed as he shot his mentor a glare. “I need to do it alone.” 

“No, you don’t.”

Sky scowled and crossed his arms. “I am not going to hand her over to you until you explain everything.” 

Wild sighed in defeat at Sky’s tone. There was no getting out of this one. 

“Alright,” Wild surrendered. “I will explain everything.” 

Sky remained silent. 

“Oh, you meant now.” 

“Yes.” 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Wild rolled his eyes. “So, I know you are mad at me for destroying the Master Sword.” 

“Again,” Twilight said. 

“Again,” Wild nodded. “And I want to make it up to you by fixing the Master Sword so it would be even stronger.” 

Sky’s eyes widened. “It’s possible?” 

“Well,” Wild hesitated. “I am not sure how it would be in your era, but I know it would be stronger in mine and maybe a few others after mine.” 

Sky pursed his lips. “That’s why you want to go through the Trial?” 

“I would have done it earlier, but the last time I blindly entered a Great Trial, I was stripped down to my undergarments and was left to fend for myself on a stranded island. Didn’t care for that.” 

“Being in your undergarments never stopped you before,” Twilight said. 

“And I had to save Zelda as soon as possible,” Wild amended. “But the point is, I can make it up to you by fixing up the Master Sword.” 

Sky was silent and Wild hoped that wasn’t a bad sign. His idea might not be the greatest solution out there. But it was better than a staged rescue of Sky’s Zelda. 

“Alright, I will give her to you,” Sky eventually said. 

Wild stood straighter. “Really?” 

“On one condition,” Sky held out his index finger. “I go through the Trial with you.” 

“What?” Twilight and Wild both shouted. 

“That’s my deal. Take it or leave it.” 

“Sky, the whole point of me doing this is to make it up to you,” Wild tried to argue. “It’s sort of pointless if you get yourself involved.” 

“When it comes to the Master Sword, I am always involved,” Sky said. “So do we have a deal or not?” 

Wild sighed in defeat. “Any more conditions?” 

Sky stopped. “Twilight and one more person have to come along since you can teleport four people at once.” 

“I am not getting any more people involved in the Trial.” 

“They don’t have to,” Sky shrugged. “They can wait for us until we finish the Trial.” 

“I will do it,” Twilight said. “I wasn’t going to let you two go alone anyway.” 

Wild frowned. His original plan had been pretty much dumped down the river. But maybe there is still a way to salvage it.

“Deal.” Wild nodded. “Now, when do we leave?” 


	2. Brief Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Wild learn about their Trials

Wild wasn’t surprised to find Time with packed bags the next day, which meant Warriors left in charge of the heroes. 

“Don’t burn my house down,” Wild said. “And don’t stray too far from town.” 

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Warriors only shrugged Wild off. “We won’t start up any troubles.” 

Despite the captain’s assurances, Wild couldn’t help but feel a knot of concern forming in his stomach. But his eagerness to leave for the Trial won in the end as he walked to Twilight’s side. 

“Hopefully, they won’t destroy any of my furniture when I come back,” Wild said glumly. “I would worry a lot less if one of you stayed behind, you know.” 

“I’m going,” Time said, ignoring Wild’s grumbling. “The rest can wait in Hateno until we return.” 

“I am part of the deal to go with you, so there’s no negotiating me out of this one,” Twilight agreed with his mentor. “Besides, the Captain can be responsible when he wants to be.” 

Wild still felt anxious, but he shoved it aside to focus on the Trials. Sky had no comforting words, but Wild hadn’t been expecting any. He still maintained his distance even with Wild’s plans unless he insisted on joining Wild in the Trials. It was probably the most he’s talked since Wild destroyed the sword. 

“Alright, try to relax your muscles and don’t hold your breath,” Wild instructed them as he held up his Sheikah Slate. “And most importantly, do not panic.” 

“Got it,” Twilight nodded. “Can we go now?” 

Wild ran his head through all the scenarios where their little teleportation can go wrong. He made sure they waited an hour before eating and forced them all to lighten their load a little. “Alright,” Wild walked closer and pressed down on his Sheikah Slate. “Hope nothing goes wrong.”

Just as he said the words, he felt Time stiffen beside him. And the world passed by in a blur. 

This part was always confusing to Wild. His head turned fuzzy and all his senses grew dull. He couldn’t form thoughts or find the voice to shout. But after repeated uses of the Sheikah Slate, it seemed to mean nothing now. It was an act as simple as breathing or eating. 

Sunlight and Korok’s laughter greeted Wild as his senses slowly returned. He heard Time heave and cough beside him, followed by Twilight’s panicked shouts. 

“I told you not to hold your breath,” Wild muttered as he guided the older man to a sitting position. “Sit up straight and breathe.” 

Time despite his labored breathing did as he was told. He remained surprisingly calm as he took deep breaths to relax his body. Sky and Twilight hovered over him with furrowed brows and concerned frowns before Time finally sighed in relief. 

“Well,” he muttered. “That was unpleasant.” 

“Oh, I know,” Wild nodded. “I made the same mistake while I was still in the Great Plateau. Thought I was going to die.” 

“And yet you still use that thing,” Twilight said with a frown. 

“Hey, it’s better than traversing the mountains for days.” 

“Is this the Korok Forest?” Sky said, moving away from the group. “It’s so well lit.” 

This part of the Lost Woods was surprisingly better lit compared to the rest of the woods. Perhaps it was the Deku Tree’s powers or the Korok’s joyful attitudes that granted this, but Wild had been too relieved to find something other than fog and twisted trees when he first arrived. 

“You should rest in a bed, Old Man,” Wild said, offering a hand. “It’s better than lying on the ground.” 

“I think I’ll take that offer,” Time accepted his hand. “That is if you don’t need any help beyond this point.”

“I don’t think we will. There is nowhere that is safe as Korok Forest with the Great Deku Tree around.” 

Time seemed to stand straighter at the mention of the tree. “Actually, I think I will give my greetings first.” 

Wild lead them to the center of Korok Forest, where the Master Sword laid in rest for a hundred years. He heard the Koroks giggling and saw several poking their heads out of tree hollows and the grass before quickly vanishing. He risked a glance back to Sky and found the hero gaping at the few glimpses of Koroks and staring at Hestu in pure wonder. 

“Great Deku Tree,” Wild called out to awaken him from his slumber. “I am here to undertake the Trial of the Sword with a friend of mine.” 

There was a soft creak of wood before a low voice echoed through the clearing. “Hm? Did I doze off again?” 

Wild let himself smile as the leaves cleared away to reveal the Deku Tree. He heard Sky inhale sharply as the Deku Tree looked down to the Heroes. “So the time has come. But I see you have brought some companions.” He paused. “Do my old eyes play tricks on me or is that a familiar face I see of an old friend?” 

“It has been years,” Time stepped forward with a soft smile. “But I am glad to see you are doing well.” 

“I sensed a strange occurrence,” the Deku Tree said in deep, rumbling laughter. “But I never would have guessed this. I am happy to see you doing sound as well, Link.” 

“May I ask about the Trials?” Wild interrupted them. “You can continue your reunion while you wait for us.” 

“You said you wish to enter the Trial with a friend, Link. Are you certain this is what you want?” 

“If I had the choice, I would do it alone,” Wild admitted. 

“But you don’t,” Sky stepped forward with a determined frown. “I will go through the Trials with you or not at all.” 

“But is it possible?” Twilight asked. “The Trial might have been designed for only one person.” 

There was a deep hum from the Deku Tree. “I don’t see why not. Come forward, Heroes of the Present and Past,” he called to Wild and Sky, “I shall tell you all I know of about the arduous task ahead of you.” 

“Arduous?” Twilight repeated in alarm as Wild and Sky both walked closer, undeterred. 

Wild had been hoping the Deku Tree would turn down Sky and make Wild go through the Trial by himself. But he fought his disappointment as he stood beside Sky. 

“Link, I have already told you of everything I know,” The Deku Tree said. “But allow me to repeat myself, so you and the Hero of Sky are on the same level of understanding.” 

Wild nodded and ignored the way Sky seemed to stiffened at his title. He didn’t know how the Deku Tree knew. Perhaps the Deku Tree’s old age and numerous experiences had something to do with it. 

“The Master Sword has lied here in my protection for a hundred years, waiting for Link to return,” The Deku Tree explained. “And now it has yet to realize its true splendor as of now.” 

Sky frowned. “She did seem practically … dim when Wild wielded her.” 

Wild couldn’t fight the wince at Sky’s words. He and the Sword have both taken plenty of direct hits a hundred years ago to protect Zelda. 

_ And you failed at that _ , a pestering voice entered Wild’s thoughts, _ just as you have failed everything.  _

Wild ignored the voice to focus on the Deku Tree. 

“The Trial that Link spoke of will test you both if you are worthy of its true splendor,” The Deku tree continued. Sky bristled indignantly as Wild looked down to the old stonework. “It is called the Trial of the Sword and it will challenge you as you have never been challenged before. But since the Trial had been designed with one specific hero in mind, I am not sure where you will stand, Hero of the Sky.” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Sky said. “I am still going through the Trial.” 

The Deku Tree hummed in acknowledgment as Wild heard the nearby Koroks laughing and playfully growling. He turned to find one Korok bravely swinging a stick down to the others as if he was a warrior facing a horde of monsters. 

He turned back to the Deku Tree and momentarily met Sky’s eyes. Sky looked away first, showing no reaction to their brief interaction. 

“All your weapons and armor will be sealed away,” The Deku Tree continued. “You must face your enemies with tools you’ve come to rely on.” Sky momentarily blanched and Wild could feel Twilight and Time stiffen behind them. “Once you have tempered your soul and proven your wisdom and courage by completing the Trial of the Sword, the Master Sword will truly come to its full power.” 

Wild allowed himself to a small sigh as the Deku Tree finished his explanation. “Are you ready?” 

He stepped forward without hesitation. “I am ready.” 

“I as well,” Sky followed, not too far from him. 

“A hero through and through, both of you,” The Deku Tree laughed. “Now, place the Master Sword upon its pedestal and the Trial will begin.” 

Sky unsheathed the Master Sword and held it out to Wild. “Grab on.” 

Wild wrapped his hands around the hilt and glanced back to his mentors. 

“Good luck,” Twilight waved to them as Time nodded in encouragement. Wild gave a slight smile to them both as he and Sky placed the Master Sword on the pedestal. Wild’s head turned fuzzy again as his senses muted down. He turned to find Sky vanishing as well to the Trials. 

* * *

Twilight watched Wild and Sky disappear as the sword was placed on the pedestal. 

“Seems like an awful lot of work for one sword,” Time muttered beside him and Twilight couldn’t help but agree. The Master Sword was a marvelous blade that can banish evil and seal away the darkness. But Twilight wouldn’t complain if it was more accessible. 

As Wild and Sky disappeared, restlessness came to Twilight in full force. He had followed them both willingly to Korok Forest, but now that they were gone, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

The memory of Time heaving for breath not a few moments ago entered his mind. “Why don’t we find a place for you to rest if you are still feeling weak? Wild spoke of a bed before he left.” 

He felt a light tug on his trousers. He looked to find a small Korok looking up to him with one of its chubby limbs on his trouser. “Does Mr. Hero’s friends need to rest?” 

Twilight blinked at the high pitched voice of the little Korok. “Uh, yes. Wild said there was a bed here for resting?” 

“The Great Deku Tree’s Navel!” The Korok said with glee. 

“His what?” Twilight asked, looking towards Time for an explanation. His mentor only shrugged helplessly at the Korok’s exclamation. 

“Pepp has set up an inn for Mr. Hero!” The Korok explained. “But, I am sure you can rest there in the meanwhile.” 

“Sounds good,” Time nodded. “Show us the way, little one.” 

“My name is Maca!” 


	3. The Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial of the Sword begins

Wild blinked as the artificial blue light shined, followed by the chill that set into him from his exposed skin. He heard an indignant cry of surprise from Sky and found him stripped of his tunic and trousers, though he was far more covered than Wild with his sailcloth. 

“Huh,” Wild looked down at his exposed scars. “Yet another trial that stripped me down to my undergarments.” 

“Why do you sound so casual about this?” Sky asked as he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. 

“I guess I am desensitized.” 

“ _ To the blade’s chosen heroes _ ,” a voice echoed through the chamber making Sky jump. Wild couldn’t place their gender or age, but it carried the same mysterious rumbling tone of the monks within the shrines. “ _ In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer the Trial of the Sword _ .” 

He turned to study the place of the Trial as the voice continued. “ _ One of you presently lacks the power necessary to wield the true splendor of the Master Sword _ .” 

Wild felt himself scowl as he studied the trees and patches of grass. At least they had the option for the high ground. 

“ _ You must fortify your mind, body, and soul by eradicating all obstacles that appear in this realm. In this illusory realm of sacred mystery, anything can happen… _ ”

“So we won’t actually die?” Sky wondered. “Well, that’s a relief seeing how we are barely clothed for any protection.” 

“If this realm really is illusory then technically aren’t naked,” Wild put in. 

Sky opened his mouth and closed it. “I have no argument against that.” 

“ _ All that you obtain here will be lost upon your return to the reality you know _ ,” the voice continued ignoring Wild and Sky’s musings. “ _ Chosen Heroes of the Master Sword...Overcome the Trial of the Sword and claim the blade’s true splendor! _ ” 

The echoes of the voice disappeared and the illusory realm came to life. The leaves rustled, the grass swayed, and Wild could smell the trace smoke of a campfire nearby. 

“How are we supposed to do anything without our weapons?” Sky asked. “Or any of our arsenal?” 

“We steal them,” Wild said, trying to come up with a plan. “There should be a camp of monsters nearby, we can sneak in and steal their weapons.” 

The Sheikah Slate still hung on Wild’s belt and Sky still had his sailcloth. So they weren’t completely empty-handed. “Hey, Sky, you got anything useful?” 

Sky patted himself down with a frown before he seemed to come across something. “I got my whip and a clawshot.” 

“That would be useful,” he mused. With his whip, Sky can fight from long distances where he would be less likely to get hurt and make quick escapes with his clawshots, while Wild can fight more in the front lines with his Sheikah Slate. “Stay light on your feet and stay down, let’s get them by surprise.” 

Sky nodded and crouched low as Wild lead the way to the camp. True to his guess, there were three bokoblins crouched over a campfire. He allowed himself to feel a moment of relief as he spotted their red skin. This shouldn’t be too difficult. 

He sprung up to his feet and ran forward to the camp, ignoring Sky’s surprised gasp. He reached one hand to his Slate and summoned a spherical bomb. He threw it forward and just as it had passed over the bokoblins’ head, he detonated it with one hand. 

The monsters flew in different directions from the sudden impact with surprised shrieks before disappearing with a puff of smoke. No other monsters showed up. 

“That was easy,” Wild turned back to Sky with a grin. “We’re going to sweep through these trials in no time.” 

Sky’s face was slack with shock before it quickly shifted into a frown. “What was that?” 

“What was what?” Wild asked in confusion. They had finished the trial within seconds. Why was he so upset?

“That thing you did!” Sky threw his hands out. “I can’t believe you would be so reckless and impulsive like that.” 

“I said let’s take them by surprise,” Wild argued back. “And we did. They didn’t see the bomb coming.”

“We are supposed to do this  _ together. _ ”

Wild blinked. That’s what he’s upset about?

“Never mind,” Sky said in defeat. “That circular platform over there just lit up, must be where the next stage of the trial is. Let’s go.” 

“Wait,” Wild reached over to the seared steak over the campfire. “We should gather what we can first.” 

What they salvaged wasn’t ideal, but it was certainly more than what Wild expected. There was a rusty wood cutter’s ax, a boko club, and a boko shield. They both broke the crates open for a few more measly supplies before they moved on to the next level. Wild insisted on climbing up the trees and was pleasantly surprised to find two bird eggs. Sky waited patiently as he collected some firewoods and sticks as well just to be careful. When the area had been cleared to almost nothing, Wild finally let himself be carried off to the next level with Sky. 

There was the same rush of being teleported as he stepped on the platform. The blue artificial light greeted him again as his eyes cleared. 

“Together this time,” Sky warned his hands on the wooden ax. Wild had attempted to give him the boko shield but was quickly rejected. 

Wild gave him the simplest of nods before studying the area. Through the wooded trees, he could spot a fort along with two look outposts. A fire chuchu stared into empty space as it crawled through the dry grass. 

“What’s the plan?” Sky asked, eyeing the fortress just as wary as Wild. “Be more specific this time.” 

Wild didn’t know why Sky was turning to him for the strategies. Maybe it was because he thought Wild know the monsters of his era the best or because he wanted to give Wild more independence in the Trial. Either way, Wild raised a hand up to his chin to strategize, hoping that spending time with Warriors helped. 

“I’ll destroy the fire chuchu from a distance with the bomb,” Wild said, slowly formulating his plan out loud. He ignored the large drawbridge upfront. He didn’t have a bow or arrows to lower that. “It will explode and set the nearby grass on fire, so I will use the updraft to approach the fort from the high ground.” 

“The lookout guards will notice you with the bomb,” Sky pointed out. “You won’t have the advantage of stealth anymore.” 

That was true. “You sneak up to the lookouts and strike them with your ax as I draw their attention.” They were some distance from the lookouts but Sky should have a good path to sneak up to them with Wild’s bombs distracting them. “Collect whatever they drop and we can consider this trial in the bag.” 

“You would have to fight all the bokoblins in the fort alone,” Sky pointed out with a frown. 

“It’s fine,” Wild shrugged. “They’re pushovers and there won’t be any infected monsters here.” 

Sky continued to frown at Wild before slowly nodding. And Wild sprang up to his feet and ran towards the fire chuchu. Everything went according to plan. The fire chuchu’s explosion set the dry grass on fire, giving Wild a good updraft. 

He easily knocked out the lone bokoblin on top of the fortress with a mid airstrike, trying to imitate Hyrule. He didn’t have the room to celebrate as the second bokoblin moved to Wild with a boko bat. Wild hastily grabbed the cheap boko bow and arrows before striking the new bokoblin with his club. 

When he was sure the new bokoblin was paralyzed, he pulled out the new bow and took aim at the nearest lookout bokoblin. He released the string and felt the satisfaction as he made the perfect headshot, paralyzing the lookout. Sky stood straight in surprise before turning to Wild with a shocked expression. 

Before Wild could give a friendly wave, he felt a small breeze on his back and heard a grunt. Instinct took over as he ducked away from the bat that was seconds away from hitting the back of his head. He pulled out the small boko club and retaliated with a swift hit on the bokoblin’s open back. 

The rest of the battle finished off cleanly as Wild killed the second lookout bokoblin easily with the new boko bat. 

“Just as easy as the last one,” Wild celebrated, handing the new Traveler’s Sword to Sky. 

Sky pushed the offered sword away. “Really, Wild? Does together mean nothing to you?” 

“What?” 

“I offered to do this Trial with you, not watch you while I do nothing.” 

“But you killed that one lookout.” 

“That  _ you _ stunned,” Sky argued. “And don’t think I didn’t miss that bokoblin nearly blowing your head off. You could have died!” 

“From a red bokoblin?” Wild scoffed. “Come on, Sky. I know you aren’t familiar with these monsters but the red ones aren’t worth their salt.” 

“That does not excuse your recklessness!” 

“Look,” Wild said, his patience nearing its end. “I know what I am doing, alright? Don’t worry about it.” 

“But--” 

“Let’s go to the next one,” Wild interrupted. “We can’t leave Time and Twilight waiting for too long.” 

* * *

Twilight really was starting to grow restless. As nice as Korok forest was, he had explored so much of it too quickly. He watched Hestu dance, he ate every mushroom offered in the shoppe, he lied on the Korok’s bed, and he even climbed the Great Deku Tree to the very top despite his worries that it might be rude. 

Now Twilight gloomily sat in on one of the Deku Tree’s great branches as the old tree snored gently. Time and the Deku Tree had spent hours catching up before they eventually drifted apart to rest for a while with promises to talk some more. 

Twilight glared down at the Master Sword, hoping it would do something. Maybe they could show how Wild and Sky are handling the Trial. That sounded like a good way to calm his worries. But the sword remained quiet despite Twilight’s constant glaring. 

“Uh, pup?” Time’s voice interrupted Twilight’s thoughts. “Could you stop doing that?” 

“Doing what?” Twilight grumbled, eyes still trained on the Master Sword. 

“Scaring everyone.” 

Twilight looked away from the Master Sword to the forest clearing. Koroks squeaked in fear and dived away the moment he met their eyes. Reality crashed onto him as he realized just how quiet the forest became. “Oh...” 

“I understand that you are concerned, but it’s Wild and Sky,” Time said, dropping beside Twilight. “They will be fine.” 

That was true. But sitting around with nothing but possibilities drifting through his head was making him crazy. If only that stupid sword could tell them how they were doing right now. 

“You’re doing it again,” Time sighed. “Relax a little before the Koroks get a heart attack.” 

Twilight willed himself to relax his posture and breathed deeply. “I am so worried.” 

“So am I,” Time nodded. “But constantly glaring at that sword won’t change anything.” 

Twilight covered his face with a groan. Was this how Ilia felt when Twilight decided to go traversing off with the Heroes? Was this how Rusl and Uli went through when Twilight kept leaving Ordon to seek new adventures? How could he do that to them?

“Self-blame will get you nowhere either,” Time said, somehow reading his thoughts. “Try to distract yourself with something.” 

“Like what?”

“Well, there is another trial in these woods,” Time said with a smile. “The Korok Trials.” 

“The what?” 

“Apparently, the Koroks have a little coming of age trial,” Time explained. “And according to the Great Deku Tree, Wild went through the same trials when he arrived in Korok Forest.” 

“You’re saying I should do them as a distraction?” 

“I’m not saying anything, but it is better than sitting around and moping.” 

Twilight let out a defeated sigh. “Alright fine. Who do I talk to?” 

Time pointed to the entry of the Great Deku Tree’s Navel. “Go to the Korok that calls himself Chio. He will tell you what to do.” 

Twilight looked down at the empty stump. “There is no one there.” 

“That’s because you scared him away. Go down there and apologize.” 

Not wanting to sit through Time’s disappointed look, Twilight immediately climbed down and went to where Time was pointing. “Hello? Chio?” 

There was a squeak of fear. 

“Chio?” Twilight looked over the fallen stump to find a Korok that was slightly larger than the others though still smaller than Hestu. A large mushroom grew on his head and his masked face seemed to imitate a beard. 

“Mr. Hero’s friend,” Chio stammered. “What can I do for you?” 

Twilight felt a stab of guilt as the little Korok trembled and shook faster than Hestu’s maracas. “Listen, Chio, I wanted to apologize for scaring you and everyone. I was so worried about my friends I didn’t notice I was being rude.” 

Chio looked taken back at Twilight’s admission before springing up energetically. “That’s no problem! We are all worried about Mr. Hero as well. But it’s okay, he is very strong and can protect your friend as well!” 

“Uh, thanks,” said Twilight, surprised at the sudden forgiveness. “Anyway, I wanted to ask about the Korok Trials?” 

“The Korok Trials?” Chio tilted his head before springing up. “Do you wish to go through the trials as we Koroks have?” 

“Sure,” Twilight shrugged. “Seems like a good way to spend my time.” 

“Ah!” Chio scolded. “Don’t treat the trials lightly! It can be very dangerous if you are too careless.”

Twilight felt a twinge of a doubt before pushing it aside. Maybe it was dangerous just for the Koroks. Because frankly, these squishy things look like they can be blown away by the slightest breeze. 

“Ok, I’ll do my best to stay safe, Chio. So what are the trials?” 

“Well, us Koroks have come together to prepare a trial for the Mr. Hero when the princess said he will come,” said Chio, swinging his arms back and forth like a child. “And among them is an extra tough one designed by me! So will you mettle in the Korok Trials?” 

Twilight didn’t bother to give it a thought. “Sure.” 

Chio didn’t miss his lack of pause. “You know, if you keep doing everything that everyone asks of you without any question, you’re gonna get conned eventually…”

Twilight blinked in surprise. 

“I had to tell the same thing to Mr. Hero,” Chio sighed. “You heroes really are just peas in a pod.” Before Twilight could stammer to defend himself, Chio continued. “Anyway, where was I?”

“...The Trials.” 

“Oh yeah,” Chio returned to his childish voice. “Long story short, you need to visit all the shrines in the Korok Forest to be considered a real grown-up! Trial One!” Twilight stood straighter, determined to dedicate it to his memories. “In the Southwest Forest, The Trial of Second Sight. Trial Two! In the northwest of the forest, The Lost Pilgrimage! Trial Three! In the eastern forest, Trial of Wood!” 

“Three trials, three shrines,” Twilight muttered. 

“If you can overcome these Trials you can overcome everything!” Chio finished. “We also had a wonderful prize for Mr. Hero and we will give it to you as well for completing our trials! Alright, do your best!” 

“Thanks, Chio!” Twilight waved to the Korok, leaving for the first trial. “This shouldn’t be too difficult.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
